peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 November 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-11-05 ; Comments * John launches the 1993 festive fifty. * The portion of the show from Bounty Killer to LPC is also available on the file Huggy Bear on Pates Tapes Sessions *Trumans Water #2. Recorded 26 September 1993. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – Peel Sessions. *Huggy Bear #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 18 June 1993. Session recorded 16 May 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Fire Of Ork: ‘Fires Of Ork II (CD – Fires Of Ork)’ (Apollo) *Eric’s Trip: ‘Behind The Garage (LP – Love Tara )’ (Sub Pop) *Trumans Water: ‘Death To Dead Things’ (Peel Session) : (JP: 'I shall not forget the night I saw them Water playing in Cambridge supporting Babes In Toyland.’) *Bounty Killer: ‘Woman A Run Mi Dung''' (7 inch)’ (John John Records) *Huggy Bear: ‘Stepping On Bugs’ (Peel Session) *Banco De Gaia: ‘Desert Wind (12 inch)’ (Planet Dog) *Fall: ‘War (CD Single – Behind The Counter)’ (Cog Sinister) : (10:30 news) * Ramones: ‘We’re A Happy Family (LP – Rocket To Russia)’ (Sire) : (JP: 'We’re not, I think at moment, teen angst meets stressed father.’) * Trumans Water: ‘Girler Too’ (Peel Session) *Sharon: ‘Aage Jo Hua (LP - Disco Mastana)’ (Multitone Records) *Dub Syndicate: ‘Green Stick (LP – Echomania)’ (On-U-Sound) *Huggy Bear: ‘Untitled’ (Peel Session) *Crunt: ‘Swine (7 inch)’ (Insipid Vinyl) *LPC: 'It’s Still Cloudy In Saudi-Arabia (CD – Welcome To Lucky People Center)’ (MNW) : (JP: ‘This is tonight’s track from Trout Mask Replica and the first 30 seconds or so of this are amongst my favourite pieces of anything committed to vinyl’.) *Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band: ‘Pena (2xLP – Trout Mask Replica)’ (Straight) *Flying Saucer Attack: ‘A Silent Tide (LP – Flying Saucer Attack)’ (FSA Records) *Johanna’s House Of Glamour: ‘Distant Someday (7 inch)’ (Sticky Records) *Trumans Water: ‘Suncity Girls Song’ (Peel Session) *Trumans Water ‘Nation Of Ulysses Song’ (Peel Session) *Bopol Mansiamina: ‘Bamoko Night’ (LP – Koumbe Trahison)’ (Unknown) *Strookas: ‘My Sister Dolly (LP – Deaf By Dawn )’ (Moving Change Records) : (11:30 news) *Scissor Girls: ‘No Darling Pets (7 inch – Phy, Diablo!)’ (Monkeytech Records) *Huggy Bear: ‘You Don’t’ (Peel Session) *Scrawl: ‘Take A Swing (LP – Velvet Hammer)’ (Simple Machine Records) : (JP: ‘....and regular listeners may have heard me whining on from time to time about the CD mountain that’s built up at Peel Acres, things which I’ve not yet had the chance to listen to. I really set about it during the week, smiting it hip and thigh with the jawbone of an ass, and as a consequence have discovered a lot of good stuff in there. A lot of rubbish as well I have to be honest, but some good things, which have probably been around for some time, probably fed up with hearing them on the radio, but they’re new to me, so new to this programme as well. In fact here’s one now......This is Koma which is the name of the radio station that I used to work for in Oklahoma City, so that seemed to be a kind of sign if ever there was one.’) *Plastikman: ‘ Koma (CD - Sheet One)’ (NovaMute) *Half Man Half Biscuit : ‘The Leaden Pall (CD – This Leaden Pall)’ (Probe Plus) *Trumans Water: ‘No Naked Lights’ (Peel Session) *Jack Scott: ‘Leroy (Various Artists CD – Fabulous Flips)’ (Ace) *Breed: ‘Pendulum (LP – Violent Sentimental)’ (Clawfist) *Garnett Silk: ‘Harder (7 inch )’ (Taxi) *Barkmarket: ‘Radio Static (CD – Gimmick)’ (Beggars Banquet Primary) *Lois: ‘The Trouble With Me (LP – Strumpet)’ (K) *New Decade: ‘Blind Vision (12 inch – 4 Track EP)’ (Out Of Romford) *New Kingdom: ‘Headhunter (LP – Heavy Load)’ (Gee Street) *Huggy Bear: ‘Limit To Surf’ (Peel Session) *Forkeye: ‘Crocodile (CD – P.I.G.)’ (Human Condition) *Transglobal Underground: ‘Earth Tribe (CD - Dream Of 100 Nations)’ (Nation Records) : (12:30 News) *Hurl: ‘Radishes (7 inch – Positronic Ray)’ (DeSoto Records) : (JP: ‘This is PJ Harvey. You probably know this off by heart by now anyway. It’s probably number one in the charts. To be honest with you I should know but I don’t. This is from the 4-Tracks Demo album. One of the more bizarre performances on there. One of me favourites too.’) *PJ Harvey: ‘Driving (LP – 4-Track Demos)’ (Island) : (JP: The women Sid Perks would have called, I’m afraid, Poll Doll, PJ Harvey.... and it would be nice if she would come into our studio and do a spot of hollering before she became so mega we lost sight of her altogether.’) Sid Perks was the landlord of the Bull public house in the long running BBC Radio 4 soap opera The Archers. *Trumans Water: ‘True Tilt Pinball' (Peel Session) *Le Zagazougou: ‘Variétoscope (LP – Zagazugou Coup)’ (Unknown) : (JP: ‘Before that it was Trumans Water, and don’t you yearn to rain kisses on their upturned faces. Of course you do.’) *S.F. Seals: ‘Joltin’ Joe Dimaggio (7 inch - Baseball Trilogy)’ (Matador) *Aphex Twin : ‘Analogue Bubblebath 3 (Various Artists 4xLP – Trance Europe Express)’ (Volume) : (JP incorrectly identifies the previous track as 'It's a Kind of Magic' by ''Source', which is actually the previous track on the compilation)'' *Zakons: 'Trackin’ (Various Artists LP – Concussion )' (Mr Manicotti Records) : (JP: ‘Arrh there are few things in life finer than a firmly twanged guitar......right now there’s a Tonderai in your future.’) File ;Name *Peel Show 1993-11-05 ;Length *02:58:35 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Server Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online